Kayla Riddle: A New Life
by Kiirby
Summary: Abandoned more the time being...Theres a new girl at Hogwarts. She came with Lucius Malfoy...what do you think? Evil? But wait...shes not a Slytherin. Shes a first year too, she looks older then eleven? How strange.
1. I'm What!

Chapter one: I'm what?!  
  
"Do I have to go to bed early?" asked Kayla Duncan, 12, on Christmas Eve. Her hazel eyes looked at her mother, Sylvia, pleadingly and her bottom lip trembled cutely.  
  
"No, Kayla now get to bed, otherwise Santa Claus can't bring you any presents."  
  
"Mom, I know Santa isn't real. Remember, I caught you and dad putting the gifts under the tree marked Santa."  
  
Kayla's father, Clayton, laughed. "She's not our little girl any more, is she?" Sylvia shook her head. Kayla sighed, defeated, and went to bed.  
  
Kayla lay on her bed for what seemed like hours. She wasn't tired, quite the contrary, she was fully awake. She sat up and put her long blonde hair into a ponytail and put her head in her hands, smiling slightly. To pass the time, she thought about all the gifts she might be getting. She was doing exactly this when she saw to tall shapes move past her open window.  
  
Kayla stiffened but as the figures moved past she hurriedly got up and went to the window to see why they were here at 10 at night. They knocked on the door quietly and she heard it open. Kayla heard her mother gasp, "No not yet, not on Christmas!"  
  
A loud, greasy voice answered, "The Dark Lord is ready to see her now. You have no authority over what the Lord wishes."  
  
She heard her fathers' voice come into the strange conversations. "Let's step outside, less chance of being over heard." Kayla watched as four figures stepped outside. One was short and from the shape of the silhouette, female. That she could tell was her mother. Her father was standing beside her, his arm wrapped over her shoulder. The other two were about the same size as her dad but skinnier. They both were wearing cloaks of the darkest black; the hoods were covering their faces.  
  
"We shall take her tonight," said one of the cloaked figures. This one sounded female. Her voice was sweet yet tough.  
  
"No please!" cried Kayla's mother. "Let her spend Christmas with us at least!"  
  
"We shall see what the Lord says of it," said the male figure and he disappeared. Kayla had to cover her mouth with her hands to cover a loud gasp. A moment later the figure reappeared. "The Dark Lord shall give you two days. We will back then to take her." Out of pure relief Sylvia went to hug but he again disappeared. The female cloaked figure followed suit but before she did that she looked up at Kayla's window. Kayla jumped back from it, jumped into bed, faked sleep and just in time. A moment later her parents walked into her room. She could feel their eyes on her and hear her mother's sobs. A while later Kayla was asleep. East Ryan Court was once again quiet.  
  
Kayla woke up later then she usually does on Christmas morning. By the time she got out of her room, down the stairs and to the tree, her parents and brother were already up and waiting. She was shocked. "Why didn't anyone wake me up?"  
  
"Mom and Dad wouldn't let me," said Derek, 17. "Now can we open presents?" The parents smiled and nodded. Derek, who already had a long, thin gift in his hand, ripped open the paper. "YES, A new Airsoft rifle. Thanks mom, dad."  
  
Kayla reached under the tree and pulled out a small box and opened it. Inside was the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen. The chain was white gold and the charm was in the shape of a heat but carved into it was a picture of a rose and on the back it said `Always Love. Never Forget. ` "Mom, it's wonderful! I love it!" Her mother smiled weakly and Kayla looked at her worriedly. Derek had already opened two more presents, a pair of socks and a new Playstation 2 game. Kayla decided to pick up the pace. She got a Nintendo 64 game, socks, a couple of new CDs and much more.  
  
Finally she looked up at the rest of the family. Her parents were done opening the few gifts they got and Derek had about seven more. Kayla looked under the tree and saw she had about eight gifts left. She tossed Derek a package that felt like a CD and had grabbed a small envelope and began to open it when Derek, after catching his box he looked down at it and asked, "Mom, who were those people that were here last night? What did they want at that late?" Everyone looked at him. Kayla looked between her brother and her mom excitedly. She had been wondering if she should ask that question but was now glad that he had instead.  
  
"What people?"  
  
"The ones here last night. They said something abut a Dark Lord giving you two days. What were they talking about mom? Dad?"  
  
Sylvia looked down at her feet and then hopefully towards Clayton. He looked at Kayla. "They were here to take Kayla," he said quietly.  
  
"Me?" She was slowly opening the envelope she had in her hand.  
  
"Yes." Kayla watched as he swallowed hard and struggled to find the words to what he was about to say. Her mother was still looking at her feet, sobbing. "Kayla you're adopted," he said quickly and quietly. At the shock of this statement, she had ripped open the envelope and Derek had turned to look at her.  
  
"She can't be," he said. "She looks too much like us to be adopted and...and I would've remembered us getting her. And we have baby pictures of her coming out of you! How can she be adopted!?"  
  
"The pictures were fake. Those people were here to take Kayla to her real father."  
  
"And who's my real father? Does that mean you're still my real mom?"  
  
"Your real father, Kayla, is a wizard named Tom Riddle but now days he is called Lord Voldemort. And no, I am not your real mother," she cried. "Your real mother, I never knew but she had to leave your father due to family problems."  
  
"So tomorrow will be my last day with you guys?" said Kayla, tears coming to her eyes. Sylvia nodded. Kayla looked down at the thick letter so that they wouldn't see her cry. She caught a glimpse of what the title was through her tears and hurriedly wiped them away. The letter read:  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
Of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
  
Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  
  
Dear Ms. Duncan  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
  
Because you will be starting school 3 years and 3 months late you will be introduced separately to the school. We await you owl by no later than January 1.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress  
  
"Mom...Does this have to do with my father being a wizard?" She nodded silently. Her cheeks were wet with tears. Kayla set the letter aside and grabbed a semi big box and unwrapped. Inside was a silvery colored pot. "A pot? What do I need a pot for?"  
  
Clayton laughed weakly, "Look at the other part of that letter Kayla." She picked up the paper again and looked found another piece of paper. This one read:  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
  
UNIFORM First-year students will require: Three sets of plain work robes (black) One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) One winter cloak (black, silver fastening) Please not that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags  
  
COURSE BOOKS All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
by Quentin Trimble  
  
OTHER EQUIPMENT  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass of crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales  
Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad  
  
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS  
  
"Oh so it's a cauldron!" Kayla took another present from under the tree. This one was a nice collapsible telescope. The next gift was a set of silver scales. There were glass phials in another one. The rest of the gifts were her books. After all the gifts were opened Kayla stood up and ran to hug her mom and dad. "Thank you both!" then she remembered something. "Umm mom..."  
  
Sylvia looked at her daughter. "Yes dear?"  
  
"How do I send an owl to them so they'll know I can come?"  
  
"Don't worry about it dear. I'm sure your father will have an owl when you get there." She smiled but tears were again coming to her eyes.  
  
"Please don't cry mom. I'll send you lots of letters... owls... whatever... I swear I will." Sylvia beckoned Kayla over to her, hugged her close and cried into her shoulder.  
  
Kayla Duncan slept badly that night. Nightmares haunted her relentlessly. She was going to be torn away from the family she had known for all her life, the family she had loved so dearly.  
  
Have you ever noticed that when you want time to slow down it always has the annoying capability to speed up? Kayla's last day had dawned and it seemed to be going by extremely fast. Nobody talked. Nobody turned the T.V. on. Nobody, nothing made a sound that day. The afternoon was gone and the evening was passing quickly. 6 o' clock then it was 8 o' clock, before you knew it, it was 10. By the time 11:30 came around everyone was nervous and stiff. When Mrs. Duncan saw the clock she began to cry. Clayton comforted her, but he too had to close his eyes tightly before the tears could fall. Derek sat silently on the couch looking down at his feet.  
  
Two minutes before 12, Derek finally looked up at his sister and said, "I'm mad at you Kayla." She looked at him shocked. "I was supposed to leave the house first!" He broke into a small smile which Kayla gladly returned. Then the doorbell rang. Everyone got up. Derek dragged Kayla's suitcase to the door. "I'm gonna miss ya Kayla."  
  
"You too, Derek," she hugged him sadly.  
  
Clayton Duncan opened the door and there stood that same two cloaked people as before. "Ready to go?" asked the female one. Kayla nodded. She hugged her mom and dad one last time and cried. "Bye mom. Bye Dad. I'll write." Tears streamed down her and her mothers faces as they departed down the sidewalk. "Goodbye mom," Kayla whispered as she finally lost sight of them. 


	2. Diagon Alley to Malfoy Manner

Chapter 2: Diagon Alley to Malfoy Manner  
  
"So where are we going?" asked Kayla a bit rudely.  
  
"To London."  
  
"London!?" She had always wanted to go to England. "But how are we going to get there?"  
  
"Knight Bus." She was going to ask what that was but the two people had suddenly stopped. The women lifted a stick into the air and said "Lumos." A loud bang followed and a large, three leveled bus appeared right beside Kayla and she screamed.  
  
A short, thin woman who looked to be around 20 years old in an ugly purple uniform hopped out of the bus, looked at Kayla and said, "Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board, and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is MaryAnn Kiplinger, and I will be your conductor this evening." She finished and Kayla just looked at her, still stunned about it appearing. The two cloaked people urged her on the bus and gave the conductor a bunch of gold, silver and bronze coins which Kayla figured was money. Instead of rows of seats there were brass beds aligned in two lines. Mary Ann led them to the second level of the bus and assigned them each a bed. "So where to?" she asked them as they settled in.  
  
"London please."  
  
"Oh long trip ahead huh. Well I'll bring you your hot chocolate halfway through the trip and I'll come get you a bit before we get there." They nodded and she left.  
  
Kayla turned to look at the two people. They had taken off their cloaks as if to look less suspicious. The man was tall and had ice blue eyes. His white-blonde hair was long and slicked back. He sat on his bed, eyes closed and a small smirk on his rat like face. The women, if anything was his complete opposite. She had short black hair and deep brown eyes. Her smiles wide and at least slightly friendly compared to the man's.  
  
Kayla scratched her head shyly. "Umm, may I ask what your names are and what this is all about?"  
  
The woman's smiled broadened even more. "My name is Patricia Lestrange. This is Sambucus Malfoy."  
  
"He's not really the friendly type," she added in an undertone.  
  
Kayla chuckled and whispered back, "Does that mean I can annoy him?" Patricia laughed.  
  
"What's so funny over there?" Mr. Malfoy called.  
  
"Girl talks Malfoy. Nothing about you honestly," mocked Patricia.  
  
Kayla laughed for a while and then got a bit more serious. "So what exactly is this all about?"  
  
"Well, we're going to take you to your da."  
  
"Yes I know that but what I don't get is why he doesn't come and get me himself. Why did he send you guys?"  
  
"Er...Lets just say he's not very popular with people."  
  
"Why is that? He horribly ugly or something?"  
  
"Well actually he's scary/feared beyond all reason."  
  
"Ohhhhh, so is he's like the really ugly evil type thing then? Ok I only have a few more questions...I think. One, why am I going to live with him instead of my mom? Two, why have I been living with the Duncan family for 13 years? Three, what should I call my dad when we get there? And four, what's my real last name?"  
  
For one of the first times, Sambucus looked at them and talked. "Very talkative aren't you? Your going to live with you father because your mother isn't aloud to take care of you."  
  
"She can't take care of me?" questioned Kayla, Malfoy ignored her.  
  
"You have been living with the Duncan family because your dad has been very busy lately. He's still busy but he thinks its time you meet him. The answer to your third question is...We don't know and your fourth questions answer is that you don't really have one."  
"How can I not have a last name?"  
  
"You just don't. Now, try to get some sleep it's a long way to London." He finished talking and lay back against his bed just as they started going again from a last stop. With a `BANG` he fell onto the floor. Upon coming back up, he looked as if he had stuck his head out of a speeding cars window. His hair was a mess. Kayla burst out laughing as Patricia went to help him up.  
  
"Heh like I'm gonna get to sleep with that banging, jerking and the vision of you like that in my head." Sambucus glared at her just as, with another loud bang, they stopped again.  
  
Nobody talked for the next three hours. Kayla busied herself with her new books and her new telescope. Ms. Patricia Lestrange was reading a book on curses and jinxes Mr. Sambucus Malfoy had finally propped himself up on the floor against his bed and nodded of to sleep. Finally Kayla couldn't keep quiet any longer.  
  
"So where in London are we going? Does my dad live there or something?"  
  
Malfoy, who was still asleep, didn't answer. Patricia glanced at him and then towards Kayla and smiled. "We're going to Diagon Alley to pick up the rest of your school supplies."  
  
"What's Diagon Alley?"  
  
"A place to buy supplies."  
  
"What kind of supplies?"  
  
"Magical supplies."  
  
"Oh!"  
  
Finally they came to Diagon Alley. Mr. Malfoy had to wake up Kayla up because she had fallen asleep. MaryAnn led them off the bus, their luggage floating behind her. She set it down, hopped back onto the bus and `BANG` it was gone. Kayla followed Patricia and Sambucus into a small, shabby pub that smelled of alcohol and for some reason, cows, and out the back door where a trashcan and a brick wall were. Malfoy walked over to the wall and tapped a couple of bricks. He finished and beckoned them forward. As she walked towards him, the wall moved apart and opened into a gate. Kayla stopped dead in her tracks. "Wow!" They smiled and prodded her in.  
  
They took her to every shop. There, she got all her needed supplies and more! The group of three stopped for ice-cream around noon and talked on where to go next.  
  
"Well we only have two more places to go," laughed Patricia, "The Owl Emporium and Quality Quidditch Supplies.  
  
"Oh! Well I don't have the money for an owl so let's just go to Quality Quidditch Supplies."  
  
They finished their snacks and headed towards the store. About halfway there though, Mrs. Lestrange said she forgot something back at the ice-cream parlor, so Mr. Malfoy and Kayla were left to go alone to the store. Kayla looked at everything while they were there. The store was great. The only bad thing about it was that it was really quiet. Since all the kids were at school, the store was pretty much empty.  
  
When they had finished looking at everything, Patricia still hadn't come back. They went outside and looked for her and finally they found her coming out of the Owl Emporium holding a covered cage. "What did you buy Lestrange?" asked Mr. Malfoy. Kayla watched her look at her and then back to him.  
  
"Something."  
  
They finished their shopping in Diagon Alley and headed... headed... where were they heading to? Kayla thought out loud.  
  
"We're going to my house. You shall be staying there for two days before you go to Hogwarts," answered Malfoy.  
  
"Oh. Will I meet my father there?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
They took floo-powder and traveled by fireplace to his house. Kayla stood up thinking that she wasn't quite sure she liked floo-powder and looked around. The house was huge!  
  
Mr. Malfoy grinned at her reaction. One of the first grins she's seen on him. "Do you like my home Kayla?" All she could do was gape at him. "Welcome to living room. I'll have my house elf, Folly; give you a tour of the rest of the house and to your room.  
  
"Thank you," said Kayla as, Folly guided her out of the room. Kayla had thought the house was big but now she was sure it was. It had three floors. First floor had dinning room, kitchen, and a living room. The second floor was a huge library with rows and rows of books. The third floor had a lot of rooms.  
  
Folly led her to her room at the end of the hallway. It was huge, as well as the rest of the house. At one end was a large bay window with dark blue curtains, the carpet a deep green. To her right was a large queen sized four-post with blue curtains and a bedside table. To her left was a large closest and two dressers with a large mirror above them. On the dresser was some really pretty jewelry and hanging in her closest was a beautiful red dress.  
  
"Oh wow, this is wonderful!"  
  
"'Twas your mother's old room," said Folly in a high, squeaky voice.  
  
Kayla looked at her. "What was my mom like Folly, do you know?"  
  
"I do, miss. She was a very pretty, young thing. Her hair was as yours is, miss. Her eyes were black as the night.  
  
"Black?"  
  
"Aye miss."  
  
"What was her personality like?"  
  
"It was like a rose miss. She was very sweet but if you got to close...well, let's just say she was a very tough cookie, miss," grinned Folly. Kayla laughed, just as someone knocked on the door. Kayla was going to call them in but Folly had already answered the door. A boy who looked about the age of Kayla stood there. He was cute, Kayla noticed at once. He had short, white-blonde hair and ice blue eyes. She knew at once that this was Mr. Malfoy's son.  
  
"Um...hello," said Kayla.  
  
"Father said dinner would be ready soon and to wear the dress in your closet," he sneered.  
  
"Um, ok." Kayla suddenly liked this boy a lot less. "Anything else?" she added as he continued to stand in her doorway.  
  
"No," he said quietly and left. Kayla shook her head and mumbled "Wierdo." 


	3. So This Is Him

Chapter 3: So This is Him.  
  
Folly helped Kayla put on the red dress, amazingly, it fit perfectly. "You look very pretty, miss. Much like your mother," squeaked the little elf. Kayla had never thought of herself as pretty but as she looked through the mirror, she found herself agreeing with Folly. Her hair seemed longer than usual and shimmered nicely in the light. The lighting in the room had also seemed to cause her blemishes to disappear. Her eyes were a dark, dark brown instead of the usual hazel color.  
  
A knock at the door brought her back to reality. Lucius had come to take her down to dinner. He looked quite nice in a white tux. They walked down the three flights of stairs and into the dinning hall. Sitting at the table already was Sambucus Malfoy, his wife, Arachni, Patricia Letstrange, her husband, Icarus, there sons, Rodulphus and Rabastan and another man. This man was of a scary type. His face was flat and his eyes a blood red. He looked at her and his thin mouth crept into a smile.  
  
"So this must be my father," she thought and trying not to shudder, smiled shyly back. Lucius led her over to a chair right at the end of the table and she sat down, while he took a place beside her and his dad. It was silent for a while. Kayla expected to start hearing crickets. After a moment or two later the silence was broken as Folly and another house elf came out of the kitchen carrying bowls of salad. "Please tell me I don't have to eat that!" she panicked in her mind. She hated salads! Folly came by with the bowl...  
  
"Would miss like some salads?"  
  
"No thanks." Folly nodded and went over to Lucius who also declined. "At least I'm not the only one who does like salad."  
  
To start some conversion, Kayla's father spoke up. "So Kayla," his voice was as scary as his looks and it sent chills down her back. "What do you think about going to a new school?"  
  
"Um, nervous I guess. I don't really know what it's like there." She found her voice growing quieter with ever word.  
  
"Well they have four houses there that a hat sorts you into."  
  
"Sounds interesting. What's the difference between houses?"  
  
"There's Hufflepuff, they're the house of idiots. Ravenclaw holds the most intelligent and snotty kids. Gryffindor is just full of gits and Slytherin has all the cool, sly and sneaky kids," replied Rodulphus grinning stupidly.  
"I'm guessing you're in Slytherin?"  
  
"I am and quite proud, too!"  
  
"What an idiot!" She thought to herself.  
  
"Now, now Rodulphus," said Mr. Lestrange turning to look at Kayla. "Gryffindor are for the brave and strong," he made a face which clearly showed he didn't really believe this. "Ravenclaw is for the intelligent children. Hufflepuff are loyal and true and Slytherin, which is the best, is for the cunning and sly.  
  
"Were you also a Slytherin?"  
  
"Yes, in fact, we all were."  
  
"All of you? Wow!" They grinned. The houselfs brought out the main meal of mashed potatoes and steak.  
  
"What house do you think you'll be in?" asked Mrs. Malfoy.  
  
"Hopefully not Slytherin," thought Kayla, but of course, didn't say that. "Well, if I'm lucky, Slytherin but if not then I guess Hufflepuff.  
  
"Hufflepuff!?" questioned Lucius. "Why Hufflepuff?" he continued with a sneer on his face.  
  
"God I hate him, cute or not!" "Well I hope that I'm loyal and true to others," Kayla sneered back at him. They finished the rest of their meal in silence. Finally the Lestranges said their goodbyes and left and the Malfoy's went up to bed. Kayla and her father were left sitting alone.  
  
"So, you don't want to be in Slytherin?" he asked.  
  
"What? How'd you know what I was thinking?"  
  
"I read," he started. "He reads minds," Panicked Kayla. "your facial expression," he continued. Kayla sighed in relief  
  
"So, you don't want to be in Slytherin?" he repeated.  
  
"Well, no...I don't know."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Cause if people like the Malfoys and Rodulphus and Mr. Lestrange were in it, the people in it can't be very good. But Patricia is really nice and she was in Slytherin.  
  
"It's your choice, dear." Kayla smiled slightly.  
  
"Umm, could I ask you a question?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"What do you want me to call you?" He looked quite shocked at this question.  
  
"Whatever you feel like calling me at the time I guess," he smiled his smile which was kind a scary but Kayla was still able to loosen up a bit.  
  
"Why do the Malfoys and Lestranges call you master? Are they servants?"  
  
Her dad seemed a bit uncomfortable. "My houselfs are my servants. The others are my Followers. To them I am the Dark Lord."  
  
"Dark?" she thought suspiciously. "Oh." There was a small silence on which Kayla wondered if her father's words were true.  
  
He coughed slightly. "That Rodulphus is a bit of an idiot isn't he."  
  
"Um, yeah, I guess so. He's definitely arrogant but his brother is really quiet." Kayla was getting a bit tired and uncomfortable and really wished she could go to bed but sat determinedly still in her chair. Then as if knowing again what she was thinking Voldemort looked at his watch and stood up.  
  
"It's well past midnight; you should probably get to bed." Kayla nodded and also stood up. She walked nervously over to him and hugged him around the middle. Underneath his robes he felt frail and skinny.  
  
"Goodnight...Dad." She turned and walked out of the room. She lay in her bed for quite a long time after that, thinking about this evening. 


	4. On the Hogwarts Express

Chapter 4: On the Hogwarts Express  
  
For the rest of the week before Kayla would start going to school, she spent her time in the library. She read the spell books she had bought in Diagon Alley and others that were in the mansion's library. She had learned spell that Lucius said she wouldn't be learning until her later years and ones that she would never learn at Hogwarts. Kayla would practice them on Lucius, when he wasn't looking and even Rodulphus and Rabastan, when they visited. Folly tried to get Kayla to practice on her but she would not.  
  
In this way, the week past quickly and soon it was the morning she would be going to school. She had to get up early even though she wouldn't be introduced to Hogwarts till later that evening. In only a few hours Kayla would be at the school and the Headmaster, whose name was Dumbledore; (The Malfoy's never spoke highly of him) would tell her what she was to do.  
  
At the moment though, she was deciding on what she would wear to show her best. She chose her black faded pants, as they were her absolute favorite pair. She was on whether to wear her clogs, her noisy clogs, or her plat formed sandals. She decided on the clogs because they looked best with her black shirt with a silver dragon and they didn't go Clip clop with every step. Kayla brushed through her hair and headed downstairs. Her trunk had been brought down earlier by Folly and the other houself.  
  
It was the last day of the Christmas holidays for the students so Kayla would be riding the school train with Lucius and the others. A lady named Professor McGonagall was to meet her at the entrance of the school. Lucius and Mr. Malfoy met her at the bottom of the stairs. They got into a very nice limousine and drove off towards the London station.  
  
The station was large, much larger than the one she saw in Germany and Japan with her muggle family. She was led to a barrier between 9 and 10. They met up with the Lestranges and another family, than watched one by one as they walked casually through the solid looking wall! She didn't even notice that it was her turn, so Mrs. Lestrange had to poke her in the back.  
  
"Make sure no muggles are looking hun," she advised. Kayla had gotten used to hearing that word now, muggles. It just meant she was talking about non magical people.  
  
Kayla walked slowly toward the barrier, took a deep breathe, closed her eyes, whispered to herself, "This is it," and walked through. She opened her eyes and signed in relief. She was through! Lucius and his friends carried her heave (book filled) into a compartment near the back of the train. While the other students watching laughed on at the sight, never before seeing a Malfoy doing work.  
  
The first half of the trip went pretty quiet. Kayla read most the time but she did play a girl named Narcissa in a game of wizard chess and nearly won! This, by Kayla's playing abilities, is a big thing.  
  
Halfway through the trip Kayla got up to use the restroom. On the way back she stopped at the sound voices. They came from the room to her left. "Did you see that new girl get on the train?" asked a boy's voice.  
  
"How do you know she was new? People don't just come into school during the middle of school," replied a girl's voice.  
  
"I've never seen her before."  
  
The girl laughed. "There 're probably a lot of people at Hogwarts you haven't seen Inu!"  
  
"Quite contraire, Athena, I'm a seventh year and I've never missed a sorting. Therefore I've seen everyone in the school at least once! She's new trust me."  
  
That was all Kayla was able to hear of their conversation though as the door to her right had opened and there was now a cute boy with messy black hair standing there.  
  
"Hey! The new girl! Come on in." Kayla started to protest, as she still needed to use the restroom, but he had already pulled her inside and sat her down between a tired looking boy and a dumpy, watery eyed boy. All four of them were grinning at her, except the watery-eyed boy who looked quite frightened at the prospect of sitting next to her. The messy haired boy stuck out his hand.  
  
"The names James, James Potter," he said in a Bond type way. Kayla shock his hand nervously, she wasn't really a people person.  
  
"I'm Kayla Riddle."  
  
"Nice to meet you Kayla, I'm Sirius Black," nodded the second, cuter boy.  
  
The tired boy nodded as well. "Name's Remus Lupin." Kayla smiled at him. Although he didn't look like much she could tell in his voice that he was one of those sweet, caring guys that are always hard to find.  
  
Kayla looked at the last boy, expecting an introduction like the others but he just continued to stare in fright. "Come on Pettigrew, introduce yourself. She's not going to bite your head off! Are you Kayla," chucked Sirius.  
  
"No!" she laughed but he continued to stare.  
  
Remus sighed. "Sorry about him. He's just never been this close to a girl before. His name's Peter Pettigrew."  
  
James leaned forward to whisper to Kayla. "Poke him." Kayla's smile grew wide. Peter looked between James and Kayla's grinning faces and his eyes widened in horror. Kayla's hand shot forward and lightly poked his arm. He screamed and curled up into a fetal position. The group howled in laughter.  
  
"So, where your from Riddle?" Kayla, not used to being called Riddle, didn't answer for awhile...before realizing they were talking to her.  
  
"Oh! I'm from the U.S." Remus' eyes widened in interest but before he could reply the door slid open. There stood Lucius and his friend, Serverus Snape.  
  
"There you are Kayla!" sneered Lucius.  
  
"Well, what do we have here?" asked James slyly.  
  
"Lucy and Snivellus!" Sirius barked happily. The two Slytherin glared at them, grabbed Kayla's arm and pulled her from the compartment. She heard James, Sirius, and Remus stand up behind her.  
  
"What's the deal?!  
  
"What do you think you were doing sitting with them?" he shouted back, dragging her down the train.  
  
"Talking! Am I not allowed to talk to people?" she replied as they got to their compartment.  
  
"Not those people!"  
  
"Kayla pulled out of his grasp and pushed him inside. "I'll talk to whomever I want to!" She pointed her want at her trunk, "Locomotor trunk," and walked t o an empty compartment away from them, her trunk floating behind her. Kayla read in a huffy silence for about an hour before she heard a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in!" Kayla snapped.  
  
A young girl with short brown hair, green eyes and an older boy, probably her brother, stood their. "I'm Aludaen, and this is my sister Kiirby. Are you Kayla?" asked the boy.  
  
"Umm. Yeah."  
  
"Ah. Well, Lucius Malfoy is looking for you, and considering the row you two had earlier we thought we'd warn you," grinned Kiirby as Kayla blushed. She hadn't figured she was loud enough to draw attention while yelling at Malfoy.  
  
"Oh...Thanks." They left.  
  
Kayla sat back in her seat and waited for Malfoy's arrival, wondering what she'd say to him, finally deciding on not saying anything. She sat quietly listening to what was happening outside. Soon enough, she heard Lucius' drawling voice from the compartment next to her. Kayla tensed and gripped her wand, waiting. The knock came on her door; she glanced at it and then stared determinedly at the wall in front of her. She heard the door slide open.  
  
Lucius grabbed her arm and pulled her up to face him. "What was the deal of making a fool of me!?" he shouted. She smacked him hard across the face, her other hand still on her wand, and he let go.  
  
"Malfoy, you make a fool of yourself by just existing!" Kayla said in a deadly calm voice. He pulled out his want but Kayla's was already in front of her. "Expelleramus!" His wand flew out of his hand and he was thrown into the door. "Accio Wand!" It flew into Kayla's hand so she was now holding both hers and his.  
  
Kayla pointed both wands at him and backed him out of her compartment. She continued down the train until they came to where they were before and she pushed him inside (again) and threw his wand at him. "Now stay here until the train stops and don't bother me again!" she stormed off to her own compartment, unaware of the faces in the others windows smiling at her. She put on her robes and read until the train stopped. 


	5. New Family, New Friends

Chapter 5: New Family, New Friends  
  
Kayla got off the train, leaving her things on it, as the other kids were doing. She followed them to where horseless carriages laid waiting. She watched as they left when they were full and another one took its place. While wondering how the carriages moved she thought she heard her name called, but looking around and seeing no one, diced she must have imagined it. Moving along the line of carriages Kayla heard her named called again. She was sure she hadn't imagined it this time but still, she couldn't find the source. She continued walking beside the transportation when someone yelled right beside her.  
  
"Hey Kayla!"  
  
"What?" she yelled back whipping around to face them. It was James Potter. "Oh it's you. You don't have to yell in my ear you know."  
  
A sly grin slipped on his face again. "Obviously, I do."  
  
"Careful James, you saw what she did to Lucy," teased Sirius with mock seriousness.  
  
"You...you saw that?" They laughed.  
  
"Everyone say that! Now, get in, you can ride with us." Kayla climbed in.  
  
"Where'd you learn the spell Accio from? You look no more then thirteen," asked Remus with enthusiasm.  
  
"A book I read."  
  
"A book eh. What year are you in?" said Remus, impressed.  
  
"I'll be starting first year."  
  
"A first year that knows Accio? That's some serious stuff," said Sirius.  
  
"Yeah, just think of the curses you must know..." chuckled James. Peter quivered. "Don't worry Peter, she won't curse us!"  
  
"I wouldn't depend on that James Potter. Never know what I might do." Kayla grinned wickedly and put on a fake evil laugh. Peter squeaked.  
  
They stepped out of the coach, still talking, now about houses when the three boys stopped. "Hello Professor McGonagall." Kayla looked up, the name clicking in her mind as the lady she was supposed to meet.  
  
"Good evening Mr. Potter." A young woman stood in front of them. Her black hair was in a tight bun and her hawk-like eyes were looking at Kayla. "Ms. Riddle, I presume." Kayla nodded. "Follow me please." Kayla whispered goodbye to her new friends and followed Professor McGonagall up a couple flights f stairs and towards two stone gargoyles.  
  
She jumped as the gargoyles sprang to life at the word `Daily Prophet` and revealed a spiral staircase. Professor McGonagall led her up the stairs to a door and knocked.  
  
"Come in," a voice said. Kayla walked into a room full of glittering objects.  
  
"Wow, shiny," she whispered to herself.  
  
"Thank you Minerva, could you go and supervise lunch for me?" Kayla looked at who was speaking. An old man with a long white beard sat behind a large desk at the opposite end of the room, he smiled at her.  
  
"Yes, Headmaster." Professor McGonagall left.  
  
"Hello Kayla, would you like to sit?" Kayla sat in the chair indicated. It was really squishy. "Shall we get to the point then?" He grinned at her and began to explain how she would be introduced to the rest of the school, as new students were normally sorted at the beginning of term. "I will be introducing you to the rest of the school at dinner. There, you will be sorted by the sorting hat into your house." He indicated a tattered hat on a shelf. "Your house will be your home and family while you're at Hogwarts. You will sleep, eat, and learn with the fellow first years of your house and usually one other house. He went on to explain the rules of the school, the classes, est. In no time at all it was time for dinner. Kayla was to stand outside the Great Hall until the doors opened and she would then walk up to the front of the hall to be sorted. After sorted, she would sit at the table with the students of the same house.  
  
She now stood in front of the doors, very nervous. She could faintly hear the hall go silent as Professor Dumbledore stood up. Her nervousness grew.  
  
"Before we begin our feast, I have announcement to make," she heard him say. "We have a new student to our school. Her name is Kayla Riddle and she is new to the wizarding community.  
  
"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE HER THOUGH!" a student shouted from inside causing the others to laugh, Kayla blushed. She continued to listen.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Potter," the Headmaster chuckled. "But as I was saying, she's new so we shall have small sorting ceremony for her." Kayla took a deep breath. "Everyone, I would like you to meet, Kayla Riddle." The doors took only seconds to open but it seemed like minutes to her.  
  
She walked into the hall and gulped. There were a lot of kids! She walked forward quickly, staring determinedly away from the students. She stopped in front of Professor McGonagall, who stood beside a stool and held the ratted old hat Kayla saw in the Headmasters office earlier. Kayla turned to face the school and sat down on the stool. She could feel her face begin to burn as everyone was looking at her.  
  
"Ohhh, stop, stop, stop, stop!" thought Kayla as she felt the hat slip over her head.  
  
"Stop?" someone said.  
  
Her eyes widened in surprise and slight fear. "Who was that?"  
  
"I am the sorting hat. I was about to sort you into Slytherin but you said stop." It voiced in a confused manner.  
  
"Slytherin?" asked Kayla, disappointed.  
  
"I suppose you don't want to be a Slytherin?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Well then, how about Ravenclaw?"  
  
"I guess it's better in Slytherin."  
  
"So no to Ravenclaw too, then," chuckled the hat. Kayla grinned slightly. "Perhaps Gryffindor then?"  
  
Kayla's grin grew. "Would you?"  
  
Kayla thought for a moment she felt the hat smile, then she heard "GRYFFINDOR!" shouted out and the hall erupt into cheers. Grinning, Kayla lifted off the hat and went to join the table where James, Sirius and Remus were sitting at. There, she was welcomed and congratulated her.  
  
Only a few minutes after sitting down, two girls came up to her. Both were very pretty compared to others.  
  
"Hi, my names Lily Evans," one of the girls, with long red hair and large, bright, green eyes said. "And this is my friend, Hikage." Hikage was an obvious Asian girl, her short black hair and deep brown eyes. She smiled and shook Kayla's hand. "We just wanted to welcome you to Hogwarts," her voice had a hint of superiority to it, telling anyone listening, that she would have no immaturity or funny business near her. "And to warn you to stay away from...are you even listening to me?" Kayla wasn't. She had been staring at the ceiling which showed a beautiful clear night. Sirius, also noticing her bored expression, nudged James and they headed over.  
  
James grinned at Lily as they walked over. "Giving people the, `Stay away from Potter` speech, Lily?" She was unable to reply as Kayla had finally noticed they had come over.  
  
"Oh, hey guys!" she smiled. Lily huffed angrily and stalked to the other end of the table. Unfortunately, during that small ordeal, they had run out of time and everyone was heading back to there dorms. Kayla hadn't eaten anything.  
  
Kayla followed the boys up the many flights of stairs to a portrait of a large lady in a frilly pink dress. As Remus was talking about Dragons, Kayla found it strange when he blurted out the word `Toadstools. ` She was about to ask what he was talking about but she stopped to watch the picture bow to him and swing open. Then Kayla understood. "Ah, a password," she thought.  
  
Inside was a gorgeous room filled with tables and comfy looking furniture. She sat down next to Remus on a couch, James sat down in a chair opposite of the table in front of them, while Sirius and Peter sat in chairs on either side.  
  
"So," said Sirius with a sly grin on his face. "What's your next plan James?"  
  
Kayla was perplexed. "Plan?"  
  
"Our end of the Christmas Vacation joke," said James with a big grin on his face. Kayla opened her mouth but her interrupted her. "Let's just say we're the pranksters of Hogwarts. We play a lot of Jokes. For our Welcome to Hogwarts joke on the sixth day of school we set up traps along the hallways, and then took pictures of the results. After that, we hung them up around the school." He laughed again.  
  
"We weren't caught on that one because we made the traps look like normal coincidences," chuckled Sirius.  
  
"What type of `Coincidences` were they?"  
  
"Nothing much, just trip jinxes and one of us happening to be near with a camera."  
  
"And what did you do to the victim school on Holloween?"  
  
"Nothing!" said Remus indignantly.  
  
"How dare you accuse us of such a crime!" James cried.  
  
"Yeah! We only messed with Lucius..."  
  
Kayla slapped her hand to her head and sighed. "And what did you do to poor...I mean rich, unsuspecting Lucius Malfoy?"  
  
"Made signs that said "I love Flowers and Pink," then stuck it to his back with a permanent sticking charm," shrugged James.  
  
"Ok..." said Kayla, thinking they were a tiny bit strange. "Well, I'm going to bed, let me know what you've planned in the morning." She let out a large yawn and climbed up the stairs and into the first year rooms.  
  
Kiirby, the girl she saw on the train earlier, was reading a book. She looked up when Kayla entered.  
  
"Oh, hi Kayla. Gratz on making Gryffindor..."  
  
"Thanks Kiirby." She sat down at the bed with her stuff at it.  
  
"How do you like Hogwarts? Any guys catch your eye?"  
  
Kayla shrugged and smiled. "Not sure yet, only been here half a day, ya know."  
  
"True," beamed Kiirby. "Well, we'll have to check out the boys in our classes then."  
  
"Will we have classes together?"  
  
"Sure! All the first year Gryffs have the same classes."  
  
"Cool. So how about you? You have any crushes?"  
  
The grin on Kiirby's face spread from ear to ear. "Tons! Hogwarts is like the keeper of cute guys!"  
  
"So who are they?"  
  
"Well the hottest first year Gryff by far is Vash Nolte, my boyfriend."  
  
"Can't say I've met him yet."  
  
"I'll introduce you to him at breakfast."  
  
"Ok, so who else do you think is cute?"  
  
"Well in Slytherin, Regulus Black is..."  
  
"Sirius's brother?" Kiirby nodded.  
  
"And I might have gotten to know him better...but...well...I'm kinda...kinda..." Kayla laughed.  
  
"Well, what is it?"  
  
"His best friends just too creepy to be around!" Kayla wasn't expecting this and tried not to laugh. "His eyes, like, see through you!" She shivered and Kayla laughed.  
  
"Ok, so who else is cute?"  
  
"Well, in Ravenclaw, Aerlin Keel is to drool over." Kiirby was happy to get off the subject of Regulus' friend. "And in Hufflepuff, I'd have to say the cutest is Cory Patil. Those are the cutest first years"  
  
"Your not going all the way to seventh year are you?"  
  
"Nah just finish second years."  
  
"So only four guys left?"  
  
"Well, not exactly, there's 2 cute guys in Gryffindor so...yeah. Sirius and James are to die over."  
  
Kayla smiled. "Oh yeah! They're pretty cute aren't they."  
  
"And your lucky enough to be friends with them," laughed Kiirby. Kayla joined her for a bit. "Ok, anyways, Midas Swartz is cutest second year Slytherin. In Hufflepuff its Chavon Springer, and in Ravenclaw, Erin Yoh is."  
  
Kayla chuckled. "Well, Kiirby, you're going to have to show me these cute guys tomorrow."  
  
"Well let's get some sleep so we can get a head start. You agree."  
  
"Sure. Night then."  
  
"Night."  
  
Kayla pulled on her black polyester pajama dress and crawled under the covers. It was nice and warm and she soon fell asleep. 


	6. Already Struck

Chapter 6: Already Struck  
  
"Wake up! You don't want to be late on your first day!" someone was shaking Kayla roughly on the shoulder. Being used to this from her foster parents, she just groaned and rolled over. Laughter was heard from the background, along with a sigh. "You brought this upon yourself." Mutters followed this statement and Kayla felt the solidity disappear from under her. Her eyes opened with a snap.  
  
She found herself floating three feet above her bed and her heart seemed to stop. To her left Kiirby stood laughing, her wand out and pointing at Kayla, to her right, two girls she didn't know. "So, you awake now Kayla?"  
  
"Yes! Now put me down!" Kiirby pulled away her wand and Kayla fell onto her bed, bounced twice and then fell off. She heard Kiirby laugh again but she was followed by two others. She stood up all three girls were bent over laughing. Kayla frowned and put her hands to her hips. "It's not that funny you know." She pulled on some clothes while they were still laughing and then put her robes over them.  
  
Kiirby decided she should do the honors of introducing the girls after finally composing herself. "Oh Kayla, let me introduce you to your fellow first year females!" she pointed to a shorter girl. "This is Tasie, and this," she pointed to the tall girl, "is Ceres."  
  
"Nice to meet you both." They nodded in agreement and Kiirby looked down at her watch.  
  
"We better get going, breakfast will start soon."  
  
"Kk!" Kayla quickly brushed out her hair and met the girls downstairs in the common room.  
  
They walked into the great hall with a group of sixth year guys. The leaders of the gang seemed to be two identical twins named Kage and Gage. Kage kept running his fingers through his white hair, which Kayla found oddly mesmerizing.  
  
As they walked ahead, Ceres whispered excitedly that she couldn't believe the cutest six years in the school had talked to them. Obviously neither could a group of Slytherin girls who were looking angrily and disbelievingly in their direction.  
  
Kayla and Kiirby checked out the guys and pointed out the ones Kiirby had listed last night. Sitting down at the Gryffindor table, they were joined by Vash Nolte and his friend Zeus Walker.  
  
"Hey Kiirby!" said Vash, hugging her. Zeus turned to look at Kayla.  
  
"Good job for getting into Gryffindor and welcome to Hogwarts."  
  
"Uh...thanks." Kiirby was right; Hogwarts was the keeper of cute guys. Vash's spiked brown hair fit him well and Zeus' long brown hair was really cute too and she whispered so to Kiirby.  
  
Soon after her conversation with Vash and Zeus, Kayla remembered she hadn't eaten any dinner last night and became ravishingly hungry. Looking around at the table she saw many breakfast foods she knew and many she didn't. Deciding to be cautious, Kayla choose a couple pieces of cinnamon toast. It was delicious! Only through her second slice though, she was ushered by Kiirby, Vash and Zeus to her first class, which happened to be Herbology. According to Zeus and Vash it was going horrible because they had to deal with the Slytherins.  
  
"Can you believe it? We get to deal with the Slytherins in the first AND last classes of the day?! What luck..." a boy named Brian complain halfway to class.  
  
"They can't be that bad, can they?"  
  
"They're worse than you could imagine Kayla."  
  
She grinned. "You sure? I have a pretty big imagination." They group of Gryffindors chuckled the rest of the way down to the greenhouses, where they stopped abruptly because of the group of first year Slytherins gathered there.  
  
Kayla quickly scanned through them and figured Regulus Black and another boy were the leaders of the group, just as Regulus turned around.  
  
"Well, well, well...the group of sissy's and the new girl." He smiled.  
  
"Back off Regulus," growled Zeus, glaring at him. He and Vash stepped in front of Kayla and the other girls.  
  
"What's this? Don't you know that wimps don't really protect other wimps well, Vash?"  
  
"Excuse me? I'm not a wimp for your information, Black!" Kayla snarled at him. "Plus, we're not the one who's surrounded by a bunch of bodyguards."  
  
"Oh yeah, prove your better then me Riddle. Or are you to scared to do anything?"  
  
"I would enjoy nothing more then turning you brain in to frog guts, but I'm afraid there's nothing there to change..." Kayla watched as he started to pull out his wand and she readied hers as well but another voice cut in.  
  
"Ah, hello class!" Professor Sprout beamed a smile at them. "Welcome back! I do hope you all had a good holiday?" Kayla slipped her wand silently back into her robes, frowned and walked into class. Maybe the Slytherins were that bad!  
  
Herbology went pretty smoothly. They were planting baby snapdragons and a surprising number of students were bitten. Only 1 Gryffindor (Ceres) but four Slytherins! Cyenie Noble and her friend Mikayla were the first to be bit. But soon after her Men'you Chang was also bitten. All three were bleeding; Ceres was smart enough to get a band-aide.  
  
The fourth person whom was bit, Kayla was sure she was the only who saw it. It was Regulus' friend, the one Kiirby feared. He was leaning against the table near the end of the period, back towards her, talking to Black. His now potted snapdragon was placed right next to his hand she watched as if slow motion, the flower monster drew back to strike. Its large fangs sunk deep into his skin before she even had time to warn him. She winced in guild and surprise even though he himself moved not an inch. Kayla watched as he turned slowly around and moved the plant gently away, surprising her.  
  
But his kindness to the vicious plant was not all that had startled her. His hair, which Kayla already knew, was a very dark and soft looking brown and his eyes were a beautiful, piercing, ice blue. "Kiirby was right," she thought, "his eyes do seem to look into you... wait a minute...if I can see his eyes, he can see me looking at him!" Kayla blushed and quickly turned around.  
  
The rest of the day Kayla thought of nothing but the boy. She didn't know why she seemed so infatuated with him, but she was. In potions she asked Kiirby what his name was...Alex Storm was the reply. Then in History of Magic, she made her and Kiirby sit behind him and Regulus so that when everyone else was staring off into space, she wouldn't be noticed staring at him.  
  
At dinner she decided to sit with her back to him because she noticed that people were starting notice her interest. It seemed though, that Kiirby already knew this tactic.  
  
"Kayla, what's with you?" Or maybe she didn't have a clue... Kayla grinned.  
  
"What do you mean Kiirby?" she took a deep breath to stifle her laughter.  
  
"I mean how you've been acting! What's got you so interested in the Slytherins?"  
  
Kayla thought quickly and came up with a stupid idea that she knew would never work. She was ashamed she couldn't come up with better. "I'm attempting to spy on them Kiirb. They're Slytherins. Us two are obviously mortal enemies. You never know what they're planning against us!"  
  
She watched nervously as Kiirby pondered it over and when she finally looked at Kayla with a big smiles plastered on her face, Kayla prepared for the worst. "Kayla," she said slowly, "that's a GREAT idea!" With a sigh of relief and surprise, she looked over at her strange crush and gasped slightly. Alex was leaving! She watched as he walked to the doors of the great hall.  
  
The doors closed and Kayla looked hurriedly at Kiirby. "Good, she hadn't noticed a thing," grinned Kayla.  
  
Kiirby looked at her, her eyes wide with excitement. "Kayla, we have to tell the others!"  
  
"Err...you tell the others, I have to...use the restroom. Meet you back at the common room?" She stood up.  
  
"Sure!" Kiirby got up and ran to where Vash and the others were sitting as Kayla walked quickly out.  
  
Kayla walked into the Entrance Hall, meaning to go straight through. She new Alex wouldn't be in here because he was ahead of her so she didn't bother to look around at her surroundings. After awhile though, Kayla noticed the noise or what was more of no noise. She couldn't even hear the students behind her in the Great Hall. This gave her goose bumps. She decided that maybe stalking people wasn't the best of ideas. She turned left and headed towards the common room. As soon as she left the hall, Alex Storm walked out from behind a pillar, his ice blue eyes lowered into a glare of anger and curiosity. 


End file.
